Escape to the Stars
by NoaShi
Summary: AU. Entry for the KakaSaku LJ 'A Whole New World' Challenge.
1. Chapter 1: Time is Over

A/N: AU fic with the theme of Sci-Fi for the KakaSaku LJ community's month of June challenge. :) First chapters are always slow, but I hope it didn't move too slowly. I gathered inspirations from various video games/tv shows/music. It **is** my first time writing sci-fi, so please, don't judge too quickly. ^^ All typos are my fault. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Escape to the Stars<strong>  
>Chapter 1: Time is Over<p>

_Everything's over, the world is over__  
><em>_The way we are, the where we are, the time is over__  
><em>- 시간이 멈춘 날 Time Is [L]over by Jang Woo Hyuk

* * *

><p>"Captain Morino! Captain Morino!" A young man's voice was shouting through the endless blinding white hallways as he ran as fast as he could. He bumped into countless of civilians that were aboard the starship as he made his way to the bridge, the floor where the captain was sure to be found at. He jammed his finger impatiently into the elevator button. This was critical news, he had to tell the Captain immediately, if he didn't...He couldn't bear to think what the consequences would be if the Captain didn't receive the news.<p>

The elevator doors hissed and slowly pulled apart, the young subordinate stepped in and jammed his finger to close the doors quickly. It only took a mere 5 seconds to pass the first floor, a total of 30 seconds to reach the bridge. His chestnut bangs clung to his forehead which was covered in sweat. He was panting from running too fast, but it was urgent, very urgent indeed.

"Captain Morino!" His breaths were still broken as he trailed closer to the man in charge. "Captain Morino, I come with very important news. Airship 602 has crashed; the mothership reported it just a few minutes ago. We need back-up, ASAP."

"Fuck," the captain took a cigarette to his mouth, "Who was on that ship and did they survive?" Captain Morino was a man whose looks didn't sound as nice as his name. He was gruff, tough and scars ran all over his face. It was said that an enemy ship was booby-trapped with fire and he had no choice but to run through the scorching flames for it was his only escape. He stood tall and proud to serve for his officials, but his eyes spoke a different approach, intimidating, extremely private and isolated.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and the inside of the ship was flashing with red. Everyone scrambled to their assigned positions. Many times they did this drill and many of the ship's inhabitants were veterans. They didn't collapse under pressure; this wasn't their first bump in the ship.

One voice could be heard throughout the intercom, "The MATS are here! We've been breached! I repeat, the MATS have invaded _Hiruzen_! Civilians, please report to the designated areas where the escapepods lie! Soldiers, godspeed!" The young woman's voice ceased afterwards as static reverberated through the speakers.

•••

"Team 7, report to the Lieutenant's office. Team 7, report to the Lieutenant's office at once!"

"Aww, man! I'm sure that I didn't do anything wrong on the last test!" A blond-headed male groaned in frustration. He was a frisky-looking childish man who had three lines adorned on each cheek. Those were his clan's markings; they had abilities that could rival a fox. They were missing only one important feature, the reddish and bushy fox tail. His baby blue eyes spoke truth and were tainted with experiences of hardships. He didn't take this path for nothing, and every road had its steep hills.

"Naruto, quit your whining." The sharp voice seemed to be the only voice that Naruto, the passionate blond-haired man, listened to at times.

"But, Sasuke! Did we do something wrong to be called at the Lieutenant's office? She's probably going to string us up and torture us 'till we die or something!" Naruto's tanned fingers started to yank small pieces of his obscenely bright golden hair.

"Naruto." Abyssal eyes pierced into Naruto's eyes. A tiny but nervous chuckle escaped from Naruto as he lowered his fingers from his hair. Sasuke had violet-tinted black hair that seemed to be spiked up in the back the majority of the time. His eyes always held a dark, gloomy feeling in them but Naruto didn't care. As much as he hated to admit it, he trusted Sasuke.

"Ahem," an older man cleared his throat to get the attention of his two teammates. "Naruto, Sasuke, shall we visit the Lieutenant's office now?" The older man held one eye to observe the two youthful subordinates. Their leader was a very odd man. Silver hair that pointed in all directions, it was rumored that his hair defies gravity; his left eye is covered by an eye-patch that comes in a variety of different colors. Another quirk to add to his list of oddity, he is constantly seen with a little orange book. That orange book has no title, no picture and no one knows what is written in the pages. Since they live in a time where computers and paper is nowhere to be seen, everyone assumes he must be old, way old.

"Leader Hatake!" Both of the younger men bowed their heads and saluted in position. All the leader had to do was nod his head and the two men were at ease. Their footsteps faded away as they began their journey towards the office where they were summoned.

•••

"Sakura, I assure you it's for a good cause!"

"No, there is no possible way that I'm accompanying a team! I'm just a healer, I heal people. I don't fight, defend or heal people during combat. I became a healer to help people survive, _not_ to be placed in the frontlines of war!" A pink-haired woman with vivid jade-colored eyes slammed her fist against the cold, steel medical table.

"Sakura, it's The Queen's order. You _have_ to follow her orders, or else you'll be sent to prison!" The dark-haired woman grabbed her upper forearm. "Listen to me, it won't be for long! Just a month, that's all! I need to find out if it'll help the chances of our soldiers returning home. Please, Sakura? For me?" A shy smile appeared on the woman's lips.

"Fine, fine," Sakura whipped her arm out of the woman's grasp. "I'll go, Shizune, for you," She sighed with a light tap on her forehead. "You owe me a lot of hours of vacation when I come back." She pointed a finger at Shizune who in return gave a very happy nod.

_'Stupidity at its finest__.__' _She shook her head as she walked away from the medical lab and proceeded to the elevator doors. "It's only a month, huh?" She muttered underneath her breath, there were so many reasons why _just _a month could cause problems for her, so many reasons. She placed another hand on her forehead as she waited for the doors to open and take her to the Lieutenant's headquarters.

•••

The three-man team stood in the wake of the largely high steeled double-doors. It was their first time to be summoned by the head honcho of the flying civilianized ship. The Lieutenant's assistant who was a perky and gossip-motor mouth female blond clad in a purple tube top and miniskirt.

A loud chewing noise smacked out of the assistant's lips, "They'll be right with you." She gave a sly smile and continued to run her mouth to the recipient on the other end of the earpiece.

"T-they? We're seeing the whole council?" Naruto's frown lopsided, half of his mouth was hanging out. He was panicking; his hands were literally shaking with fear - not excitement.

"Naruto, just calm down. We're probably being assigned to a ship, a _real_ starship." A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. It was rare to see such a facial expression on his face, one that was itching to be placed in front of danger.

The silent leader stood behind them, reading or staring at his book. He wanted to get in, receive the information and then get out. How hard could it be? Not to mention, that creepy purple covered assistant kept eyeing him. He was **not** comfortable. He could see the name on her nametag was Ino Y. The Y probably stood for Yamanaka, one of the richest members of the council. _Great._

"Oh, the council is ready to see you now! Good luck!" The light ring in Ino's voice scared Naruto even more. The double steeled doors creaked open.

"M-man, do we have to go inside?" Sasuke pushed his younger teammate and the older man joined right behind them.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the vast and metallic room. Bunches of screens were plastered all over the ceiling; they would float to and fro wherever they wanted to. Naruto stood in amazement at the technology that wasn't disclosed to the rest of the mothership, it was an once-in-a-lifetime chance to be called to the Lieutenant's conference room and have the whole government council present. Just what did they do to earn this honor?

They stopped their ascent up the spiraled stairs until they reached the center of the room and stepped onto a circular platform. Once all the three men stood in the center of the platform, steel bars caged the exit. They were trapped until all information that would be passed is understood. Twelve hover chairs took their places in a clockwise position. One by one, each council member arrived in their respective seats via teleportation.

In a clockwise fashion, starting from the 1'o'clock direction, twelve individuals appeared in order: Jiraiya taking the first seat, a pale man with a vibe that screamed 'stay away from me or I'll kill you' Orochimaru, the two brothers who believed in peace but had the most reasonable voice in the council, Hashirama and Tobirama followed by the wise man of his age Hiruzen, although he was the elder of the committee The Queen was smart to heed his advice. At the halfway mark sat two people who happened to be very close with the team leader, Obito was the main Lieutenant of the ship and Rin was the assistant supervisor of the medical unit; Inoichi, Ino's father was head of the Strategic Defense division, his seat next to him was supposed to be Captain Morino of the Military Force but he was unavailable to attend this meeting as more pressing matters sought his attention. Second-in-Command and the neighbor to Morino's seat was Commander Anko Mitarashi , Shizune, the supervisor of the medical unit sat beside Anko. In the 12'o'clock position sat The Queen Tsunade, she made sure she was the main focal point by sitting right in front of their eyes.

"State your name, clan and rank." A crisp tone emitted from The Queen's throat. This was purely business.

A shift in his stance and he leveled out his posture, "Kakashi Hatake, Hatake clan of Lightning Speed, Leader of Team 7." A straightened hand touched his forehead in salutation.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha clan of Hypnosis, cadet of Team 7."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki clan of Nine-Tailed Fox, cadet of Team 7." The lower ranked men copied their leader's actions.

"Thank you. You may relax now." Her voice lost the sharp tone it had earlier. The men nodded their heads in her response and casually stood in front of their Highness.

"I have beckoned your aid for we have lost Airship 602. As you can see, Captain Morino is unavailable to attend this meeting for he is currently fending off an invasion of MATS. Hatake, you and your cadets are going to be positioned lead of an airship. However, you will be getting an additional team member. It will most likely be a healer. She will join your party tomorrow at 0700 hours, _please _do not be late. You are also to depart at that time as well. You will be informed of the mission details once you are aboard the ship."

"As you wish. What airship is it?"

"Airship _Ichiraku_. Does the council agree that I have chosen the right team to lead in Airship 602's place?"

Various murmurs of yes, nodded heads and a few chuckles surrounded the solitary conference room.

"You are dismissed. Hatake, 0700 hours." Her amber eyes glared right into the lone onyx eye. A shiver went down his spine. He nodded his head and saluted before her.

The steel bars that permitted them from leaving the platform now disappeared. The squad of three descended down the spiral case of the mirrored stairs. The council members' teleported away as no more pressing matters were to be held in the conference room.

"So, we're going to be on a starship for real?" Naruto's grin of excitement could be hardly contained.

"It seems so. We're also gaining an extra team member," Kakashi's voice was laced with indifference. He really didn't care who was going to join his team. He wanted to do his mission, protect his team mates and then come right back home.

The war between the MATS and the rest of the residents of Oturanian Universe was heavily followed. Most families pushed their children to fight for peace; there was really no other career a parent would have been proud of unless it was cadet, soldier or a medic. Unfortunately, their children did pursue that path and the ones who couldn't handle it made it alive in combat. There was nothing special about fighting, killing another person. That type of blood stayed on their hands, it didn't matter how many times they tried to wash it out. Mentally, becoming a pawn for your universe was a straight path to insanity.

"Yeah, who would have thought we're getting a new member?" A cheesy smile was plastered on the Fox-boy's face. "You think we're going to get a girl?" Hearts suddenly took the place of his eyes.

"Idiot, why does it matter if it's a girl or not?" A huff escaped from the Uchiha's lips.

"It does matter if it's a girl! To finally have a girlfriend, it'd be grand! Ahahaha!" The hearty laugh was followed by a fist pump into the air from the over-excited blond.

"Yeah, it just sucks for you that I won't be a girlfriend." A woman clothed in crimson and beige stood in front of them. Her hair was a certain rose-colored. Kakashi looked above his book and set his eyes on the random burst of speech from the woman.

"It's rude to jump into someone else's conversation." The silver-haired leader shifted his attention back to his book in front of the woman.

"It's rude to talk about someone in front of their faces," She huffed and crossed her arms in front of them. "I assume you _boys _are Team 7?"

"Yeah, yeah, we are Team 7, the new pilots for Airship _Ichiraku_!" Naruto pounded his chest in a light manner as he smiled in pride.

"Sakura Haruno, your healer," She stuck out her hand and the two younger men shaked her hand. She stood in front of Kakashi with her arm outstretched, "for as long as the mission."

"We'll see you tomorrow at 0700." The older man started to walk away from his cadets and his newly added member. He could already feel it, a headache was coming.

"It was nice to meet you! But we gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off to catch up with their team leader.

Sakura stood there with a confused expression on her face. After all that, she felt like she needed a hot cup of java. Maybe she should ask Ino to accompany her? She contemplated on the thought of having company but she sighed as the thought depressed her even more. She wanted, correction, she needed to have some time alone. It wasn't every day that she was asked to tag along with a group that was just getting pushed into the path of danger.

•••

First impressions suck. It also didn't help that first impressions leave a _lasting_ impression. Sakura sighed to herself once again as she sat cuddled up in her white loveseat.

'_You're so stupid, Sakura. Stupid! First chance to meet them and you go ahead and bicker with them!_' With a groan and a slight shift in positions, she cupped her mug and turned in her chair. She gazed at the stars and with a silly urge; she closed her eyes and wished.

A knock was heard on her door and she quickly rose to her feet. She pressed on the small machine with a speaker box. "Who is it?"

"Sakura, open up, it's me." It was The Queen's voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" She pressed the red button that granted the visitor access into her room.

She swiftly stood near the entrance of her door to welcome in her superior, but she wasn't alone. She had Shizune, Rin and that dreaded man she argued with.

"Shizune, Rin, my Queen." Sakura bowed her head in respect. She suppose she bowed for the team leader as well, she didn't really know his name. All she knew was that he was a complete ass, that was all to it. She took her place by sitting at her kitchen table, The Queen and Shizune followed her actions.

"Sakura, please meet Kakashi Hatake, your squad's leader. You are to obey his words of authority; there will be no ifs, no buts, and no ors." The Queen's blue jewel embedded in her forehead gleamed as the moonlight in her room hit it.

"Yes ma'am. May I have permission to speak?"

Tsunade nodded her head, "Go ahead."

"Why are Shizune and Rin here?" She stared blankly at her two supervisors.

"It seems that Hatake here was questioning about your abilities. We're simply here to persuade him that he has one of, if not, _the_ best healer we've ever had the privilege of training." Rin giggled as she finished her answer, she looked back at Kakashi. He shifted his stance, putting more pressure on his left leg.

"We got off the wrong foot, which is all. I assure you that I will remain professional from now on." She silently bowed her head in apology.

"Mhm, sure. We just wanted you to talk to each other. It helps if you know a little more about your teammates. After all, you'll be stuck with them for as long as the mission takes." Shizune smiled at Sakura.

_'Takes, takes, takes, takes._' The words resounded in her head. Earlier, she had told her that the mission would take about a month. That she only needed to stay with that team for a month. '_When I come back, I'll come back for you._' Sakura sent a small glare to Shizune even if the effort would go unseen.

"Sakura, please rest accordingly. You surely have an eventful day tomorrow. At least, take some time to talk with Hatake. Any questions you have will be answered by him and vice versa. Be _friendly_ with each other." A twitch in the blond's eyebrow showed how serious she was. Sakura barely managed to nod her head quickly.

The two supervisors and The Queen exited her room. Her door whooshed closed and she was left there with Kakashi standing by her kitchen counter. Her lower lip twitched as she rose from her seat at the table and walked back to her loveseat. She positioned herself the way she did before she was interrupted.

"You can have a seat on my bed," the mumbled words were barely heard.

A hum in agreement came from the man's throat as he urged his way to her bed. Her bed size was at least a queen size which made him scoff a bit. Why did she need a queen-sized bed for just herself? The bed sheets were a light gray in color and her covers were a pastel pink color. He almost choked as he saw the colors. It was ironic that her colors of preference just so happened to be their hair colors. Only he noticed these types of details, it was a blessing and a curse all wrapped in a tidy bow.

"I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot. My name is Sakura Haruno, I've trained for at least 10 years to be a healer. I have no clan; I'm a pure human girl." She pushed a strand of her bangs behind her ear.

"So that's why they take special care of you. You're just a measly human. A pure human," he chuckled to himself, "a purebred. You're an odd one no doubt. You probably have a high reproduction rate; we need more women like you to keep the clans alive."

A growl emitted from her as her hands tightly cupped the mug. "I was an orphan; Tsunade was kind enough to take me under her wing." She smiled half-heartedly. She knew it already that it was going to be hard to follow his orders, especially if she knew he wasn't an easygoing person in general.

"Mhm, it must have been nice to be taken and placed in luxury."

"A little bit sour, are we?" She laughed as she set her mug down on the nightstand beside her. "You must know Rin, she laughed at you."

Kakashi moved in his seat, "Yeah, we know each other."

"What is your relationship with her?" She smirked, she liked the juicy details. But she wasn't like her best friend Ino who would blab everything via social networking sites on the internet. She made clear to steer away from the computer.

"It's none of your business." He stated rather harshly.

"Dating?" One of Sakura's eyebrows rose.

Kakashi let out a growl in frustration, "Stop pestering me with useless questions."

"You used to date her. Hmm, I wonder who ended the relationship..." She tapped her pointer finger against her lips. She snapped her fingers as she smiled, "Rin probably did." A brooding expression appeared on Kakashi's lips, "She's dating Obito now, that's why."

Kakashi sighed, women were hard to understand. What he and Rin had was a fantastic relationship; he just didn't know where it went wrong. Wait, he knew what wrong. Obito had liked Rin and she chose him over himself. There really were no hard feelings; Kakashi figured that he wouldn't date again. It was a simple conclusion, really.

"Ah, there are always more fishes in the sea. Don't worry about it." Sakura laughed, "You're pretty handsome though, so I garner you wouldn't stay single for long."

That was enough! Kakashi had enough with the private lives talk. He was here to talk to her about business, not his love life. Sneaky woman. He was going to have a problem indeed. He did what he was the best at, switching topics. "Are you more than capable of handling my team?"

She was shocked by the sudden change of topic but she supposed it was time to get down for business. Sakura nodded her head, "I am more than competent, and I have memorized all the medical information that is needed to remember."

"Do you have any idea who the MATS are, what they are capabale of?"

Sakura sighed, she hung her head lowly. "I have no clue. Care to explain to me?"

"It's a long story but I'll sum it up quickly for you. Basically MATS are **M**issing **A**ka**TS**Uki. They were important figures of multiple governments around Oturanian Universe. They were simply mayors of a small civilization. However, one day out of the blue they turned against The Queen and here we are today. Sadly there are lots of cards in play and once we're aboard the _Ichiraku_, I'll fill the rest of the information with you. I cannot say it here for paranoia reasons." Tiny chuckles escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his cluttered silver hair.

"Ah...okay. I'll see you in the morning then?" She got up from her chair and leaded Kakashi towards her door.

"You might want to come around 0900 hours instead. I tend to be a little late," He gave her a short wink with his right eye as her door swished open and closed.

Once again, she was left standing there like an idiot. '_Men. They sure are weird sometimes._' She proceeded to shut off the kitchen light and head back to her loveseat. She just wanted to stare at the stars in the galaxy. This was her last day at home and she wanted to bask in it.

•••

"I-Itachi? Is that you? What are you doing here?" The older man hissed at the figure standing in front of him and a couple of dead cadets and techs stood in their way.

Itachi smirked and his eyes whirled a blood-thirsty red and black, "Ibiki, it's too late. We're taking out the council members one by one. You have the grand opening by being our first customer. Say goodbye to your pathetic and devoted life!"

Ibiki Morino closed his eyes; he knew what Itachi held in his blood, the blood of hypnosis. He would be damned if he let that monster betray The Queen without letting her know. He tapped a button underneath the main computer desk behind him. A small click noise erupted from the computer and he sighed. His message would be sent and The Queen would know about a very important lead.

"How could you do this to The Queen, to the universe? You're supposed to be protecting, guarding, and _defending_ the future of your country with your life! You're the second-hand Lieutenant next to Obito! How could you do this?"

"You couldn't understand what I have seen and what I have gathered. The world is simply going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. We're all going to die because what **we** have done to the galaxy." The lieutenant gazed at the bright nova that never seemed to lose its intensity of light.

"Itachi, you're going to regret doing this. What about Sasuke? What do you think will happen when he finds out that you have betrayed us?"

"I don't care what Sasuke does. We're all going to die in the end...Now let me shorten your pathetic life." The dark-haired man, who was covered in a black cloak, took a step closer. "You can't escape me, you're trapped. It was foolish of you to stay in that cubicle." He sniggered as he was another step closer.

"I will die protecting The Queen and the universe! So, bring it on." His eyes remained closed as he posed in a fighting stance. His fists clenched together and his feet were proportionally spread apart.

"You're such a fool. I'm happy that you're the first one to go." The smirk was still evident on Itachi's face, each step he was closer, each foot stepped on the lifeless bodies with no care to make his way around towards the captain.

"I can't believe this is happening. You, of all people, betrayed Tsunade. Is there anybody else that is willing to betray her orders?" He could sense Itachi getting closer.

"Mhm, there is one who is the head of this operation," a sinister chuckle was heard. "You would have not seen it coming. You wouldn't believe who it is, actually."

"Try me." His body twitched as Itachi's footsteps drew closer.

"Why, you think I would be so kind to tell you?" He snickered. Just one more step and a fight was sure to begin.

"It's a game to you, Itachi. That's what this is to you!"

"Maybe I will tell you who it is." He took that step forward and lazily threw a punch towards Ibiki's right shoulder. His opponent stopped the punch with his fist. Itachi's fingers quietly pulled out a shining blade.

"It," his body was slammed against the captain and he let out a hissing sound, "is," his lips drew closer to Ibiki's and stabbed the gruff man in the side. He continued to strike the knife repeatedly in and out of Ibiki.

The last exhale of oxygen was a cough spurting out blood as Itachi stood over his weakening state.

"It is..." The betrayer's voice trailed into a whisper as Ibiki's final moments was spent in turmoil.


	2. Chapter 2: Supernova Girl

**Escape to the Stars**  
>Chapter 2: Supernova Girl<p>

_Breathing in, you give me air  
>I'm living off your solar flare<br>Could you be my Supernova Girl?__  
><em>- Supernova Girl by ProtoZoa (Zenon)

* * *

><p>"Queen Tsunade, Queen Tsunade!"<p>

"Queen Tsunade, Queen Tsunade!"

Two men shouting overlapped one another's as they ran into her headquarters.

"W-wait! You can't go in there, she's -" Shizune put a hand on her desk as she tried to stop the two assistants from barging into The Queen's office. She did little as they slammed the door open, "...busy." A sigh came out from the overworked right-hand woman.

"What is it?" Tsunade barked at the two cadets that stood in front of her, clearly out of breath from running here.

"Airship _Hiruzen_..." One of the men trailed off. He had a bandage wrapped across the bridge of his nose.

The other man lowered his head as the forbidden words were spoken, "...has self-destructed."

Her caramel-colored eyes went wide with shock, she parted her lips to speak but all that came out was silence. She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw, her fist tightening and her nails digging into her palm. Tsunade took a small breather and closed her eyes. "What about Morino? Is there any communication?"

Both of the men shook their heads. "Kotestu and I tried with every ounce in our being. The communication was severed. It seems that...Ibiki didn't survive. But, we have come bearing good news."

"You see, before his final moments he had time to send a message. Izumo and I came rushing here for this purpose. It wasn't until we pieced together that Ibiki has passed on."

"Well, what is it? What did he say?"

"It seems that that Itachi Uchiha is not on a mission anymore. He is a part of MATS," their stares sent shivers down her spine. "He has betrayed us and most likely the one who destroyed the _Hiruzen_."

"Itachi? What the hell? Then, I guess that only means one thing..." She turned her head sideways and furrowed her brows together. "Shizune! Get in here!"

The faithful woman scurried inside and was beside her in less than a minute. "Yes, Queen Tsunade?"

"Send a message to the council members, I need to have a meeting with them as soon as possible." Before Shizune could leave her side, she grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving. "One small note..." Shizune's head lowered so that Tsunade whispered into her ear. The only reaction Shizune had was a small nod, understanding her queen's orders.

•••

The alarm blared and her fingers found the button that shut off the annoying beeping noise. A groan followed as she rolled out of her queen-sized bed. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes; she did this so she could at least be semi-awake. The digital clock read 7:00AM, it was time for her to get up.

Sakura actually took note when Kakashi told her to arrive near 9. She was glad for that because she didn't exactly sleep early last night. She had spent way too much time gazing at the bright stars, more than she liked to. She couldn't help it though; it was her last night aboard _Konoha_.

Sakura started to run around her room, grabbing a black duffel bag which was stuffed with clothes and dropping it by the entrance door. The rest of her time was well spent as she showered, took the time to appear appropriately fit for her new adventure. Her pink hair was up in a messy ponytail, intentionally as she preferred to be comfortable as if she was in her own home. Her shirt was a crimson sleeveless shirt that accentuated the curves of her body accompanied by mid-length black spandex shorts that clung to her thighs and her little black boots that defined her toned legs. She was definitely ready to embark on an once-in-a-lifetime chance that would forever change her life. Although she could've argued for a better circumstance, but in time things get better, right?

She turned her head to look at the time; it was 8:30AM. Perfect, she picked up her bag and left her room. She wouldn't be coming back in a long time but until then, she was content so far. She was excited to say in the least. Not every nurse and doctor was chosen to be part of a team, a team that helped to save the Oturanian Universe. She walked away from her room and headed towards the path that would lead her to her destination. An apparent smile was plastered on her face.

All the elevators that she rode on, all the turns that she made led her straight to the Hanger 0411. It was the hangar where _Ichiraku_ was placed in. She saw two figures standing right by the entrance of the hangar. She exhaled a deep breath and her feet dragged herself towards the two cadets that were placed in Kakashi's care.

"Erm, hello..." She stood beside Naruto and Sasuke. She had temporarily forgotten their names but she hoped that it would eventually come back to her.

"Ah! Sakura! It's nice to see you! You're even late as well, just like Kakashi." The blond-headed adult rubbed the back of his neck.

"Late? What do you mean? It's only 8:55..." Her eyes widened, surely Kakashi didn't tell her to arrive just to make her look like a fool.

"We're supposed to be here at 0700, not 0900." Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"B-but he said to be here at..."

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi's voice interrupted her from finishing her sentence.

"Kakashi," both of the men saluted and being the only female, she copied their actions. She mentally took note of her teammate's names, this time imprinting them in her mind.

"Ah, ah, ah. Sakura, you don't have to salute to me. Even though you do follow my orders now, you're a completely different rank than they are." He ruffled a tiny bit of her hair.

"Hey!" She swatted his hand away from her.

Kakashi chuckled and he straightened his posture. "Beyond this hangar is where our ship lies, awaiting us. The Queen has informed me that our mission will probably take about ten months. I do hope everyone bought all they could hold in their bags." He eyed their new team member.

He proceeded to the guard that was currently stationed and showed him a card that granted them access into the hangar. The guard had clear eyes and evened straight dark brown hair that was clasped together, Sakura could barely read his name tag but she was pretty sure that it read 'Neji'. After a nod from this Neji, the commander turned his attention back to them.

"Shall we go now?"

The three members followed their silver-haired leader into the hangar. As they passed through the doors, their eyes were struck with awe as ten medium airships appeared in front of their sights.

"W-wow! Sasuke! Look, it's a starship!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and waved his arm up and down, brimming with excitement.

"Starship? Ahahahaha!" Sakura started to laugh at her two teammates. "That's the _old _term; they're specifically called airships now."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes squinted in a glare as they looked at her. "So what? We grew up with the term starship, so we're going to keep on calling the ships that!" Naruto barked at her.

"There's a reason why they changed it, idiot!" She slapped the backside of his head with little mutters under her breath.

"That hurt, Sakura..." He whined as he rubbed his injury. He looked up at Kakashi and with his baby blue eyes, he plead for some interference. All Kakashi offered was a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to pace to the right walkway platform.

Their differences pushed aside, they closely walked behind Kakashi until he stopped at the last airship. He cleared his throat and nodded his head, "Here we are, Airship _Ichiraku_." He was positive that he was going to regret saying these words as he closed his eyes, "All aboard!" It helped that he had such a rambunctious team, they were up for _anything_.

"All right! Let's go, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi!" Naruto hopped onto the bridge and made his way into the airship. Sasuke trailed his friend with Sakura behind him making Kakashi the last person to enter the airship. The excitement of their first real mission and helping the Otuarnian Universe was mind-blowing.

Airship _Ichiraku_ wasn't built for a large occupancy but instead, it was best-suited for small-man teams. It wasn't like the _Konoha_ which had total of 8 floors, it only had 3 floors. The control room otherwise known as the bridge and the escape pods was on the second floor, the floor that was considered to be the main one. In the floor below them, the kitchen and the bedrooms were placed there. In the floor above the main was a special floor, it came with a small fountain and clear oval window to shield them from the outside but also to provide a fantastic view. The paint job that Ichiraku had outside was orange and white, which deemed appropriate as the inside was metallic silver as everything was to remain neutral.

Naruto rushed to the pilot's cockpit and stared all the buttons with amazement. He could hardly contain his enthusiasm; it was finally time for him to fly a starship! No doubt that Sasuke would be his co-pilot, despite their differences. Besides, Sakura wasn't even a pilot so she couldn't be prepared for the pressure as co-pilot. "Sasuke! Take a look at this! It's everything we've learned! Ahaha! I can't wait to fly this baby!"

The dark-haired man let a smirk grace his face as he took the seat of main pilot. His hands were aching to take control of the levers, the buttons, and the control wheel. The radar screen was currently black but that soon would change. Sasuke closed his eyes and a small laugh came free from his lips.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm the main pilot! You're the co-pilot!"

"Who says? I scored better in the stimulation tests **and** the written tests, I'm the main pilot!" Their foreheads butted as they continued to list off the reasons why one deserved to be the main pilot.

Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance to their bickering. They were like wife and husband, really. Forget the label best friends, being a married couple was more their style. She snickered as she imagined one of them in a wedding dress...actually, she couldn't see that. They would be fighting as who would be the groom. Her snicker evolved into a loud and stifled laugh behind her hand.

Kakashi, who was right beside her, raised an eyebrow. "Is something funny, Sakura?"

"No, no. It's nothing, Kakashi." She exhaled and inhaled deep breaths to calm herself down and push the image far away into the depths of her mind.

"All right, let's get down to business. Everyone come around this table." He laid a scroll that was in his black jacket and laid it out on the table. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gathered around him. Kakashi then placed a small device onto the center of the table; no doubt it was a hologram device. The device was capable of recording videos or relayed messages that were of the utmost importance.

The Queen's figure glitched until it loaded completely, the blond's ruby lips started to move.

"Team 7, you have been entrusted with an imperative mission. Your mission is to locate the mothership of MATS. I realize you may have a long journey ahead of you but it is the best solution to travel rapidly as I have suspected a traitor in our council. If we wish this war to be over soon, it will be because of your hands. Sakura, you have the responsibility to send us a video message every month describing what information you have found out. Do your best for the Otuarnian Universe and for the rest of us." The static crackled and the hologram dissipated.

"Wh-wh-what? A traitor? In the council? Kakashi, who could it be?" Naruto's arms flailed around him.

"That is why I said the mission details would not be revealed until we arrived on the ship. However, we have to start moving and get out of this hangar before I tell anyone anything." His eye turned to Sasuke. The cadet got the hint and moved towards the cockpit.

His hands tightened around the control wheel and with his tongue to coat his lips in excitement, he reached over to the navigation controls that laid overhead the commands and pushed the button to start up _Ichiraku_. The engine rumbled and hot air hissed out underneath the ship. Sasuke also pushed a button that had a T on it. The airship was surrounded in a blue aura as it slowly started to disappear.

The next thing that Sakura could remember was they suddenly appeared in outer space. The stars that covered the never-ending black sky left her mouth gaping. Ever since she was little, she had this strange obsession with the galaxy and the stars. They were always constant and rarely anything ever disrupted their shape. Her green eyes twinkled along with the stars as she stared through the glass panel in the cockpit.

Naruto's exclamations barely reached her ears as she continued to stare in awe at the stars. They seemed to zoom right past one and she swore in her life, she will never have the chance to see a star that close ever again. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. This was it, this was the adventure she was waiting to have, even if the company was quite questionable.

"Kakashi! It's not fair you let him be the main pilot!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He had a point, Naruto. You're more fitted to be a co-pilot."

"Kakashi!" Naruto pouted as he took his co-pilot seat. The radar screen beeped in rhythm as no objects were displayed in their radius.

"Sakura."

She stood there in contentment.

"Sakura."

No response, not even a twitch in her body.

"Sakura."

Kakashi's calloused hands grabbed her bicep harshly as he turned her to face him. Her eyes fluttered open and she furrowed her brows together.

"Do I have your attention now, Sakura?" He gritted his teeth in front of her.

"_Obviously_." She snapped back at him.

"Come near the cockpit, I have to explain the rest of the disclosed information to Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know about you but I will not be making exceptions for you." He dragged her along towards the cockpit and pushed her into a seat behind Naruto.

Sakura growled in frustration. He was seriously pissing her off. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip with glaring eyes at Kakashi. How dare he resort to physical abuse just to sit her ass down for a stupid mission-induced information talk. Since he was so high and mighty, he sat himself down across from her. She huffed and smacked her hands against the seat. She felt like giving up every time she was faced with his tactics.

"Now, as you heard The Queen, there is a traitor among the council. Apparently, he has been in close contact with MATS for a while now. He has been leaking crucial information about our whereabouts, our plans and our weapons to foil their plans. We are ordered to scope the enemy's airships and get vital data about MATS leader and their ally. We have the Konoha's burden on top our shoulders. Everyone is relying on us to bring back data. However," he turned his eye back to Sakura, "you are the one that will be cataloging this for evidence. As The Queen said, you will be making monthly reports to her.

"We have a total of 10 known MATS airships, we will be infiltrating them. However, only two of us can go at a time. We will be going undercover; you are to choose your own aliases. We'll get to that later. Sasuke and Naruto will act as one team and Sakura and I as the other pair." He paused in silence as he grabbed a beige pouch and opened it. He handed a jewel to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. "These devices, which are called ether jewels, sink into your skin. Hover the jewels over a place that's not noticeable but reachable. You have until tomorrow morning to find out where you want it to be. This device is crucial to your survival, should the need arise and you need to teleport back to _Ichiraku_, pressing the appointed location will transport you back here."

Sakura flipped the device as she scanned the exterior in confusion. Kakashi had to be willingly to explain how this device worked. Would it even work on her since she is a human? She had to have a word with him sometime later.

"That being said, our first destination is towards the Hyuuga star. There is a MATS ship that was stationed there and they're under a cloak of invisibility. Lucky for us, we have a source inside that ship so all we'll have to do is teleport there. We'll be there in a week as long as we don't run into any obstacles." He coughed into his hand as his eye lingered on his two pilots. It wasn't that he didn't have any faith in his subordinates, they just had a particular vibe to cause trouble and most of the time, they did.

"That's all cadets, nurse." He nodded his head and walked towards the elevator. He was over-due in alone time and he sorely needed it. Taking care of two eager cadets was enough workload on him but adding the medic, he couldn't quite keep his cool and aloof demeanor. Just as the elevator doors opened and he stepped into it, Sakura ran up to him and stood beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"Hmm?"

"What floor are you going to?" She huffed in disappointment.

"Oh, the 3rd floor." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, I guess I'm going there too."

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence. The doors opened and Sakura gasped. There were only two doors across from the hallway. That meant...she would be bunking with someone! Oh god, she hoped that it wasn't Naruto. She couldn't handle his lame jokes and ogling that he'd give her once she would put on her pajamas. A shudder came from her body.

"So, who am I going to be bunking with?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose as he lightly chuckled, "Who said you were going to bunk with anyone? One bedroom has one bed and the other bedroom had three beds." He stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the right electronic door.

"H-hey! That's not fair, I didn't know!" She trailed behind him and smacked his shoulder.

"Aren't you an abusive one?"

"Shut up," she glared at him before she sighed. "I actually have a concern regarding...this device." She held up the device and twirled it in her hands. It was a small compact machine with a little crystalline jewel that came in a variety of colors that seemed to coordinate with their personalities. Naruto had an orange one, Sasuke a blue one and she had a pink-red one. She could only imagine that Kakashi got a silver or a clear jewel. "I don't think this can work on me, since I am...a human, y'know?" She whispered the last part.

He realized her concern and shook his head. Why didn't he think of that when he was addressing this earlier? Oh right, he hadn't counted on the fact that they were going to have a human teammate. He sighed, "It's a good thing that you are paired up with me, huh?"

Her expression went from worried to confusion once again, "Pardon me?"

"As long Naruto, Sasuke and I have this handy escape route, all you need to do is stay in close proximity with either one of us." His eye crinkled.

She turned her head away from him. "Y-you mean like hugging?" She slumped her shoulders downwards as he nodded his head in agreement. "You're really no fun, you should loosen up."

"I assure you, there is no fun to be had on an important mission like this." He swiped a keycard and the electronic door opened.

"Aren't you hungry? I could whip up something swiftly for you before you do whatever it is you want to do." She laughed nervously as she pointed at the kitchen. She really didn't understand her brain. Her bipolar thinking was beginning to get the best of her. She had no qualms that Kakashi was thinking that she was strange.

And her assumption was correct as he stared at her. He was rather famished...Maybe a quick bite wouldn't hurt.

He followed her into the kitchen. There was a counter that separated the kitchen and the dining table. It was almost set up like a mini-bar which probably helped the other inhabitants of the airship. Kakashi took a seat on one of the stools in front of the counter. Sakura pulled out two plates and settled it onto the counter. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed out a carton of milk with ham and cheese. The bread was stored on top of the refrigerator and sadly, she was a hand's length too short to reach it.

She cracked a smile at him and giggled, "Help, please?"

A sigh escaped his lips once more as he rose up from his seat and took a hold of the plastic wrapping around the loaf of bread. "Here you go." He left it on the counter and resumed his seat on the stool. He looked at her intently as she fixed him a speedy lunch with precision that rivaled his mother's. He chuckled with his hand underneath his chin.

"What's so funny?" She mumbled as she handed him a glass of milk and the plate filled with a ham and cheese sandwich.

"You handle the sandwiches the same way my mother does."

"You still live with your mother?" She sheepishly grinned as she sat in the seat next to him and faced him while taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Ah, no. She died; it was a long time ago." He waved his hand as a means to dismiss the topic.

"My condolences, I-I didn't know." She looked down at his feet in sadness.

"It's all right. I don't really have any family. No relatives or anything of that sort." He chewed a piece of his sandwich. He closed his eyes, why was he discussing his familial issues with her? It was almost like she had a vibe that he sensed he could trust her. Besides, who was she going to tell? Her boyfriend?

"You have anyone waiting for you back at home?"

"Hmm?" She gulped her piece and shook her head. "No, not really. I have no time to be dating. I don't think I've really dated either..." She laughed. "It's ironic, I have many guys that ask me out and I always flat out deny them. I guess I'm not into relationships as every 22 year old woman of my age is."

"That's a good sense of priority you have there. Men are a waste of time to ladies like you."

"What do you mean by that? That I'm not pretty enough to be in a relationship?" Her brows creased together.

"No, no. A boyfriend wouldn't do you any justice. Any boy wouldn't do you justice. You seem like a well-leveled woman with a strong sense of responsibility on her shoulders. That enough is an accomplishment."

"Well, gee...thanks...I think." She laughed as she plopped the last of the sandwich in her mouth. She grabbed his plate and set both their plates into the sink.

As they exited the kitchen, she stood in front of her bedroom door and he stood in front of his.

"Well, um, have a good time..."

"Relaxing. I'll be reading my book here." He magically pulled out his orange book and waved it in the air.

"Ah, then have a good time reading." She smiled as her door opened with her keypad on the left side.

His door was about to close until he popped his head out, "Sakura, what will you be doing?"

She turned around shocked at his curiousness, "I'll be doing the same, relaxing, looking at the stars in the galaxy."

"Have a good night." He bowed his head and the door closed.

"And you have a good night as well." She closed her eyes and slipped off her outfit, she was going to take a nice and slow hot bath just to calm her nerves.

It would be a week until they would reach the first ship and that was the real test. She bit her lip in worriment, would she be ready by now?

•••

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" Rin's hands slammed against the metal table as she yelled at her superior's statement.

"I believe we have a traitor among our little circle of trust. However, I will not disclose who it is. Obito, Rin, Shizune and Jiraiya, I trust you guys to find out who it is. I have a feeling that I know who it is already but I can't help but to confirm my worst fears."

"But Lady Tsunade, if you tell who it is, then maybe by digging into their routine of their day wouldn't we find out whether they are linked to MATS or?" Obito replied calmly.

"No, no. That wouldn't work because then that said person would know we were onto them and we'd immediately look suspicious. " Jiraiya shook his head, his white mane following his head's movement.

"Just trust me on this. You are my most trusted comrades and we have been through a lot with each other. There is a reason why Kakashi's team received the hardest mission of all. Besides, with Itachi on the MATS side, Sasuke will feel betrayed at his brother forgoing everything they swore to protect." She pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose. The amount of drama, hate and bloodlust was going to be insane.

"We'll do our best Lady Tsunade. Just tell us what our assigned targets are." Obito bowed his head.

"It's simple. Shizune will take care of Inoichi, Rin is assigned to Anko, Jiraiya with the three elders, Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen. Obito, you have Orochimaru. Be careful with Orochimaru though; make sure he absolutely doesn't make your cover." She chewed her lips in the tense atmosphere.

"Very well, Tsunade, we will start tomorrow morning. Thank you for placing all your trust upon us."

The four bowed their heads and disappeared to their own rooms.

All Tsunade could do was hope for the best and that finding out who the traitor was would end the war peacefully. For some reason though, a cloud of uncertainty stabbed her in the gut. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She could only leave all her hope on her four friends and Kakashi's team.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Star

**Escape to the Stars**  
>Chapter 3: Dark Star<p>

_All you need is something new  
>But you're too blind to follow through<br>_- Dark Star by Cinema Bizarre

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke...do you think it would be a good idea to wake up Kakashi and Sakura through the intercom?" A sinister smirk graced Naruto's lips.<p>

"No, Kakashi would kill you and most likely Sakura would castrate you...alive." He deadpanned.

"All the more reason to do it!" He let out a laugh as he braced himself to pull a rather annoying way to wake up his superior.

"Idiot..."

"Good Mornin' Kakashi and Sakura! One Hyuuga Star coming up in our journey!" Naruto's rowdy voice crackled through the intercom system. There was no doubt that Naruto had quietly accepted his role of co-pilot...for now.

The blond adult's voice would wake anyone up and unfortunately, Sakura fell in those statistics. She groaned and rubbed her tired eyes with her hands. '_What_ _a wake up call..._' She squinted her eyes and took a glance at the clock; she noted that it was around 1400 hours. 4'o'clock in the afternoon...where did the time go when they were just cruising the galaxy?

Even if just a week had passed by her eyes without so much as a blink, she was quick to agree that Kakashi was her best choice of a partner. She wouldn't have tolerated Naruto's brash personality and spontaneous amount of sprouting out words, ideas and sentences that didn't make sense. He definitely could go on and on endlessly. How Sasuke put up with him, she shuddered. The poor guy, no wonder he didn't speak much. It would only make Naruto talk even more.

It wasn't like Sasuke was any better. He hardly spoke and when he did, it was to address the worries that plagued their minds. However, despite their vast differences Team 7 made a really badass team. Their teamwork was flawless - without the constant bickering from the male counterparts. Sakura couldn't believe it herself but she felt that she made Team 7 complete, like they had found their piece that they were missing.

She complimented their strengths and weaknesses. She was clearly smarter than Sasuke and Naruto but average compared to Kakashi. She was the female they needed in their group, to keep them in check and remind them that they can't keep acting on this way.

Sakura replaced her sleepwear with her regular outfit. A little retouching to her hair and her face and she was all set to their first infiltration. Yeah, she wouldn't be going inside the enemy ship but she was staying by the sidelines and taking notes so she could report back to Tsunade in detailed-oriented mission report. However, her first stop after exiting her room would be to the kitchen. She had to fix their breakfasts or else, Sasuke and Naruto would be complaining about the lack of food. She was in a chipper mood despite her rude morning call.

On the other side of the hallway, their most trusted team leader barely cracked his eye open. He wouldn't simply wake up to Naruto's voice and why would he? Alas, the mission pounded in his head and he groaned. They were catching up to the Hyuuga Star which meant that Naruto and Sasuke would soon depart and penetrate their security to gather the necessary information to the locations of the other ships. Kakashi slowly pushed himself to stand up and collect the strength to get on through the day. The unexpected aroma of pancakes, french toast and coffee enticed his sense of smell. Oh, he was definitely awake now.

By the time Sakura stepped out of the elevator to the bridge, three men were awaiting their breakfast in their small booth. She chuckled to herself as the cart that carried their breakfast laid dormant in front of the table. "Would anyone like some pancakes with French toast and a cup of coffee?" She happily smiled at them. She distributed the plates among her team and took a seat next to Kakashi.

The hums of bliss erupted from Naruto's throat. Sasuke was deliberately closing his eyes to mimic his partner. Kakashi shook his head as he bit on the French toast.

"Good morning Kakashi," She playfully bumped into his shoulder.

"Morning, Sakura. Are you ready for today?"

"Mhm! I can't wait! I'm just dying to hear the tales of Naruto and Sasuke spying."

"It's nothing special, Sakura. It's just the basic stuff, run when they aren't looking and battle them if they spot us!" Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Still, it must be exciting!"

"You know you'll be going with Kakashi on the next ship?" Sasuke munched on his toast.

"Oh, I am? I thought I was going to be staying on the sidelines..." She dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Hey, you'll do fine. Just stick close to me." The silver-haired commander smiled.

"All right, if you say so." Sakura smiled back at him.

After everyone had finished their meal, they sat at their seats in the cockpit.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you will be meeting an accomplice who is pretty much one of my dear friends, Genma Shiranui. He will tell you what he knows, but for code talk, just say that the White Fang sent you. He'll know you're on his side. Are you ready?"

The two men nodded their heads as they stood in a circular teleporter transporter that glowed a mystical blue. The teleporter would take them to the ship instead of crashing the enemy's party, so to speak.

"Remember, if you need to get back here quickly - for whatever reason, whether it is to get healed or you're in danger, press the jewel. That's your fastest way back here." The seriousness in Kakashi's voice only proved to Sakura that they were really doing this. It wasn't a figment of her imagination, this was real life.

Naruto and Sasuke bobbed their head once again; they knew perfectly well what they were getting themselves into. Taking her last look before they were gone, she stared at their attire. Naruto had a plain white shirt covered by an orange jacket with black pants and tennis shoes. Sasuke was a little different, he donned a sleek black jacket and navy blue pants. There was no mention for a shirt because there was no shirt. Sakura blushed at the sight of Sasuke's toned chest.

"Sakura, see ya later!" The grin disappeared as their bodies vanished with a bright light in front of her.  
>"So...all we have to do is wait until they come back?" She looked at Kakashi. He nodded his head at her question. She sighed, just how long was this going to take?<p>

••• 12 hours later •••

The Hyuuga Star brilliantly exuded purple and white stardust in the contrast of the blackened universe. Sakura's eyes twinkled, she had only read about the splendor beauty of the star from Konoha's library. She was staring at the Hyuuga Star through the glass sphere panel that was on the 1st floor of Ichiraku. It had a medium-sized fountain in the center of the scenic area. The lights installed in the floor gave off a warm-blue fluorescent hue that engulfed whole area.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She jumped in her seat as Kakashi spoke.

"Yeah, it is...I'll never be able to see such a beautiful sight like this ever again." She chuckled.

"You'll be seeing a lot more majestic habitats once we get to land." He sat right next to her on a solitary bench. His eye trained upon the star. "You must like stars a lot; you almost seem obsessed with them."

"O-oh well..." A pale crimson shade appeared on her cheeks; thankfully the whole room was a shade of blue. "I guess I make it pretty obvious."

Kakashi chuckled deeply, "Yeah, you make it blatantly, sorely, evidently, apparently obvious. You always tell me the same plan this week whenever we parted our ways." He ruffled her hair, "It's pretty cute actually. You're 22 years old and still clinging onto an object to make you happy."

"Well, what makes you happy? Your little orange books, which I might add, are porn?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"That's a different situation. You're still childish and I admire that. I wish I still had a sense for that." He sighed, "I must be getting old fast."

A smack across his shoulder appeared out of nowhere, "You're not old, Kakashi. You're just full of experience, that's all."

"Hmm, well, I guess you are right. But to hold onto hope like that, it's admirable." He showed her a shy smile with an eye crease.

Sakura pushed him off the bench with a giggle, "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"Besides, my porn books are romance novels," He smiled at her. "By the way, I think they're back." Kakashi stood up and headed out of the observation deck.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura took one last glance at the Hyuuga Star and ran after Kakashi.

The elevator dinged and before she could open her eyes, she was tightly bear hugged. "N-N-Naruto, I can't b-b-b-breath!"

"Oi! Sorry Sakura! We made it back! Boy, do we have a lot to tell you guys!" He let go of Sakura and laughed to himself.

"You could have waited until we were coherent enough to realize that you came back, alive and well before squeezing the air out of me." She scoffed as she found seat and grabbed her notebook.

"Well...when we first arrived there, we gave Genma the magic codeword and he instantly buddied up to us in no time! Anyways, we told him of our mission and he helped us sneak into the main control room where all the data is sealed up. Although, we kind of have some bad news..." Naruto trailed off in hopes of Sasuke continuing the next part. It seemed that Kakashi paid more attention to Sasuke, and they were right.

"Half of the MATS starships are inactive. They're drastically cutting back with just a few ships to occupy and track our movements. As you said, there is definitely a traitor among the council. We couldn't find out whom because no one knew anything except that the person is closely knitted with The Queen. They do have some important information on Inuzuka planet. They have a prison there and unfortunately, the Inuzuka clan is trapped in it."

"You know how long it takes to get to the Inuzuka planet though? It takes about 2 months! 2 months of flying non-stop just looking for that stupid planet full of dogs." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and grumbled.

"I love dogs." Kakashi's lazy eye remained unmoved.

"I hate dogs." Naruto pouted.

"Canines are better than felines." He lifelessly stated.

"What are canines and felines?" Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Dogs and cats, idiot." Sasuke muttered, really how could someone be so dense?

All Sakura could do was laugh heartily at the men's banter. They were so funny without even realizing it. She loved to see this interaction between them; it showed how close they truly were. She continued to laugh and she even grasped her waist in order to stop from laughing so hard.

Her 'boys' just stood there, staring at her confusingly like she just got admitted to a mental institute.

Was she really that delusional about their bond? She calmed herself down as they stood there. "What?"

"Um, are you okay Sakura? What was so funny?" The shortest of the three men stared at her.

"I'm perfectly fine! You have to realize how cute your little arguments are." She gave them a smile.  
>The smiles on their faces soon disappeared as laughter erupted, consuming all of the persons aboard.<p>

•••2 months later•••

"Ahahaha, all right! Lady and gents may I present to you...Planet Inuzuka!" Naruto eased his fingers to stay still against the control panel as his voice crackled through the speakers.

It was in that short time that the rest of the team gathered behind Naruto's seat and looked at the planet in their path.

Clouds floated, obscuring their sight that awaited the view. Patches of green and blotches of blue blurred together as the clouds slowly peeled away.

"Whoa...that's a lot of land...How are we ever going to find the prison?"

"Easy, we teleport there." Kakashi answered Sakura's question.

"Do you have teleporters everywhere or something?"

"...The Inuzuka clan is part of Konoha. Of course there would be a teleporter for easier access." Sasuke's cool tone rolled off his tongue.

"...right." Sakura wasn't sure what else she could say.

A strengthened grip on her shoulder made her head whip quickly and stared at the instigator who was Kakashi. The look his eyes gave off was more like, _'Are you ready for your first encounter with danger_?' He was always looking out for her even though she told him countless of times that she could handle it. Her two months weren't spent in vain as she learned self-defense through him. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't attracted to Kakashi. Even if they still had their mild fights once in a blue moon...more like every day.

At first, Sakura thought she might be desperate. Because, who the hell likes their leader of the team? She realized that if she was desperate, she'd be falling for Sasuke and Naruto, not just the commander. She had spent an unusually large amount of time being near him. They both traveled to their quarters to sleep, or the kitchen to eat. In a way, she was attached to the hip with him. Just like Sasuke and Naruto were.

Of course, 2 months non-stop day and night with the same person by your side, you can get a little clingy…right? Sakura bit her lip in nervousness. Kakashi probably took this as an indication to his silent question. She felt a breath tickle her right ear and his lips grazed her earlobe.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Remember, fight like we practiced." His voice was low since he was whispering in her ear but she couldn't help herself when she let out a relieved sigh.

"Mhm." She hummed her response with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She wasn't used to this, people whispering in her ear. Definitely not used to having her crush whisper in her ear. The reassuring squeeze on her shoulder came back and she focused her eyes back on Sasuke and Naruto. They were spouting off information, finding out where the best teleporter was and to creep in there sneakily.

The Inuzuka Penitentiary holds approximately more than 10,000 criminals. Needless to say, this confinement was humongous. There were countless of wings, corridors, vents and security gates that were heavily guarded. There was going to be no easy way in, especially if members of the Inuzuka clan were trapped. The information alone was beginning to make Sakura's head hurt, just how were they going to break in, retrieve the members and break out?

"- we should ask Kiba where they are. He would know where they are located."

"That's a no brainer, but what if Kiba is one of the kidnapped?"

"Then, we're screwed!"

"No, no. Kiba can still contact us. He has Akamaru right?"

"He has to! That dog never leaves his side! Besides, if the MATS knew what was good for them, they'd keep 'em together in a cell. Akamaru goes nuts without Kiba. Nuts as in oh-my-god-I'll-kill-anyone-in-my-path-to-get-back-to-Kiba nuts." Naruto put a hand up to open mouths, "I've been there and through that. It's not a great sight."

"Then, it's settled. We'll ask Kiba via the BC and Akamaru will bark accordingly to the questions. We'll start on the questions, just so they're easy enough for yes and no…Sakura, you and I will be handling the questions since we're the smartest of the four." Kakashi's eye narrowed at Sasuke and Naruto.

"That's not fair…"

"Hn."

"Just work out the blueprints and find a way that will make us the less injured. I don't want to go in there bombs-a-blasting, all right?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed as they saluted.

"Now Sakura, let's head downstairs to the kitchen and work out our questions for Kiba to answer. It's going to be hard since he can't talk much without giving away a notice that he's communicating with outsiders. Are you aboard?" His hand brushed against her lower back as he slightly pushed her into the elevator.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that. It most likely has to be yes or no questions, right? But that doesn't mean we have to ask a short list of questions. It can be a series of questions that coincide with each other. Like a branch of a tree leading to another branch, higher or lower." She smiled at him as the elevator hummed towards the third floor.

"That's perfect, just perfect."

"We don't have to finish this all in one night, we can take a couple of days to figure out the best questions."

"But, it's better for all of us if we work quick and efficiently."

His head bobbed in agreement, "Exactly."

The grueling hours of creating a series of questions depended on Kiba's answers. If he said no to one, they would have to ask the questions if it was why he said no. If he said yes, they had to randomly spurt names and ranks to get to the bottom of this betrayal. It wasn't easy trying to figure out the best course of action. Sakura and Kakashi were getting agitated and the kitchen light wasn't helping at all. She was getting another headache and he was constantly running his hand through his hair.

Sakura sighed, "Maybe we should take a breather? A break?" She settled her pen down on the paper.

"Maybe. We'll come back in 20 minutes?"

"An hour. We nearly spent all night working on this. I'm pretty sure that even Naruto and Sasuke are done with the blueprint."

"They're sleeping, they came down about…" He turned to look at the clock on the microwave, "3 hours ago."

"I didn't even hear them."

"They were trying to be discreet, they know how furious I get if someone interrupts me."

"It's a good thing we're partners, aren't we?" Sakura smiled as she punched his shoulder.

"Mhm. All right, we'll meet back in an hour. Are you going to the elevator?" Sakura nodded her head in reply.

"Let me walk you out." He rose from his chair and stretched his arm for her to go ahead.

"Thank you, oh kind commander." She giggled as she made her way to the elevator, masking her footsteps as to not wake up her other two members.

As they both managed their way to the elevator, Sakura was going to press the first floor button that lead her to the observation deck but it was already lit. Kakashi was already going there to clear his mind, and when she meant to take a breather, she kind of hoped to do it alone. It couldn't be possible, to spend so much time with one another, it was inhumane, insane and impossible. She felt like she was being smothered in existence with Kakashi Hatake.

Although, she didn't mind spending too much time with him as she found out all the little ticks and quirks he would do or say and she couldn't help but smile at that. She probably knew him the most out of the three and she took pride in that. The way his eyebrow twitched whenever someone – mostly when Naruto questioned his authority. The way his eye creased softly in affection towards her kind words. The way his fingers drummed incessantly against whatever surface when he was annoyed, frustrated or impatient.

Just like how his fingers were pounding against the automatic door of the elevator. Sakura's eyes widened, "What did you say?" She was unaware that her train of thought sucked her in so deeply.

"I said, are you coming with me or not?" His hand kept the doors from closing.

"O-oh, yeah!"

She brushed by his body to exit the elevator. He pulled his hand away and stood by her side. Sakura gulped as his eye stared right into her. Her arms were close to her chest and her eyes violently shaking for staring right back at him. He leaned. She tensed. Then he walked away, taking a seat at the farthest bench.

She stood in place like a statue, frozen as her mind jumbled a thousand thoughts and meshed them all together. She brought herself to sit at the bench, the same one where she used to stare at the Hyuuga Star. Only this time the Inuzuka Planet took its place.

For a whole hour, they sat without speaking a word. Sakura took a note; it was probably more than hour that she sat there. All types of questions, hints, clues of their time together flashed in her head.

A soft hand behind her back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, his lips whispering to her, that intense gaze just moments before…were they signs? That her affection for him was not one-sided? She started to breath heavily. She had never dated before, never been with a man to know all the ropes. What if he was just playing her? Stringing her along so he could catch her in act?

She didn't want to know. She didn't want to feel misled. She didn't want rejection.

She got up from the bench and walked towards the elevator. Shortly after, his presence loomed behind her while waiting for the elevator doors to open. The wait for those doors seemed to take forever.

After waiting what seemed like eternity, the doors opened. She rushed to get inside and when the doors closed, she noticed that Kakashi didn't follow her. She exhaled heavily as she slowed her heart rate down.

She immediately went back into her room without no pause. Just how was she going to do this mission with him? She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tightly. '_Act professional. Don't say or do anything you wouldn't do in a platonic friendship. _'

She turned the water on her bathtub and spilled some bubble bath substance into the water. Seconds later, foamy bubbles started to form. She grabbed some candles, placed them on the bathroom counter and lit them. The lavender scent engulfed the room rapidly. She peeled off her clothes and inserted herself into the bubble-filled bathtub. She closed her eyes.

Only one question seemed to bounce in her mind. From corner to corner, despite all the reasons she would list that worked against her, it came back to the one subject that seemed to turn her into a pile of mush. What if he was attracted to her as she was to him?

•••

_Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty. Today's date is June 15__th__, 2815. We are located in the Oturanian Universe at the Hyuuga Star. Coordinates are 01.2612_°_N, 78.5210_°E.

_My sincere gratitude, for this is for Lady Tsunade. _

_She was the one who inquired that I report our findings. Naruto and Sasuke reported back from MATS ship located around the Hyuuga Star. The enemy ship was named Rannatii. The two cadets came back unharmed as their source, Genma Shiranui provided cover for them. They came back with vital information. They found out that half of the MATS ships that are under our list for infiltration have been deemed inactive. There is no mistake about it, something equally huge is happening and they are just preparing for it. The cut back has affected MATS in our whereabouts but Sasuke and Naruto say it's only because they know where we'll be. The approximate 10 months you required for the mission have been cut down. We may be home sooner than that. They also found out that the traitor is definitely in the council. It said to be someone who is close to you, although I have no clue how close to you. The Inuzuka clan has members trapped in their own prison due to the invasion on their planet. We have decided to head there in hopes to figure out what the MATS plan. I have heard it takes about 2 months to get there, I will send in a video at our halfway mark. _

_Wish us Godspeed and hope to end this war. _  
><em>Sakura Haruno, over and out.<em>

•••

_Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty. Today's date is July 17__th__, 2815. We are located in the Oturanian Universe at the halfway mark towards the Inuzuka Planet. Huh? It's called what? Oh, we're located around the Tsume Belt. Coordinates are 02.0162_°S, 68.0123°E.

_We are doing quite well in our journey to the Inuzuka Planet.  
>HELLO QUEEN! <em>  
><em>Naruto, stop it! <em>

_Ahem, Leader Hatake has given me the opportunity to learn self-defense and pummel anyone trying to hurt me or my teammates. _  
><em>We're your teammates now? COOL!<em>  
><em>Naruto, STOP IT!<em>

_I'm deeply sorry about that…distraction. Sasuke Uchiha is fit for duty, Naruto Uzumaki is a little rash and impulsive. I can see why I am on this team now. I'm terribly sorry for questioning your motives to place upon this team. Kakashi Hatake is the calmest leader I have ever seen. He's a great commander for the Oturanian Universe. Having him by Konoha's side, there is nothing to fear. There hasn't been any new information but as you asked, next month if we unveil new leads, I will report them. _

_I hope everything is all and well, _  
><em>Sakura Haruno, over and out. <em>

•••

_Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty. Today's date is August 20__th__, 2815. We are located in the Oturanian Universe at the Inuzuka Planet. Unfortunately, the coordinates aren't registering. I assume because there is a barrier around the planet due to the MATS invasion?_

_We are getting ready to infiltrate the prison. We have decided to communicate with Kiba Inuzuka via the Brain Communicator. I have no idea what machine is that or how it works but I will soon find out tomorrow morning. Sasuke and Naruto have already managed the safest way to break in and escape with the members. Kakashi and I will be handling the questions for Kiba. Akamaru is to bark in favor or disagreement as Kiba cannot speak. We will not have our work cut out for us. All four of us will be in the prison so please don't expect anyone to pick up a hologram, should you leave one for us. I admit, I am trembling but I assure you, we can get the job done. _

_I hope your investigation for the betrayer has gone well. The sooner you find out who it is, the sooner we can come home and kill that traitor. _

_Please give us all your prayers and wishes; we want to be done with this. _  
><em>Sakura Haruno, over and out.<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Satellite

**Escape to the Stars**  
>Chapter 4: Satellite<p>

_But if you let your heart open up your mind  
>There's a whole new world on the other side<br>I'm gonna be your satellite  
>Now hand over your world at night<em>  
>- Satellite by Jorge Moreno feat. Santana (Dirty Dancing Havana Nights Soundtrack)<p>

* * *

><p>The morning after was chaotic. The rustling of preparations, the shouting and ramblings of Naruto's stupidity as he kept losing and finding items that were crucial to sneak inside the prison. Sasuke snarled irritatingly at his best friend as he repeatedly muttered his favorite word to describe Naruto's dense personality. Sakura awoke to their senseless verbal fights and she groaned with a hand sliding down her face. Blurs of blue and orange moved rapidly back and forth.<p>

She only wondered where Kakashi was...Was he still in bed or was he awake and lounging around on he bridge while Naruto and Sasuke make fools of themselves? To be honest with herself, she mildly got over what happened to them just a couple of hours ago. She had hoped that he slept. It would be the last straw for her if she found him sleepless and zombie-like with sullen eyebags.

She quickly dressed herself in her main outfit and rode the elevator to the bridge. Her head peeked out to see if there was any presence in the control floor. As it turned out, someone was here. "Kakashi? Is that you?"

Whirring sounds broke the silence as a robotic looking human walked towards her. She stood with widened eyes as the figure stopped in front of her. The bolded letters that ingrained his right chest, his shoulders and his back adorned S.A.I.

"S.A.I.?" Sakura whispered lowly.

"Super Artificial Intelligence, I am here to report for duty for Team 7." The monotone robot blinked his mechanical eyes.

"Oh, welcome aboard then S.A.I!" She smiled sweetly at him. She reminded herself to ask why a robot had suddenly decided to grace their small team.

"Lady Tsunade sent him towards our path. Apparently it has something to do with us leaving _Ichiraku_unoccupied." A stern cough was enough to make her turn around.

Of course it had to been Kakashi, because if Naruto was still bickering with Sasuke who else was going to be left?

"I just sent the report before I went to bed! Doesn't she ever sleep?"

"She has Shizune around for a reason."

And, it happened again. His breath tingled against her ear. A minute shiver trailed up her spine as she shifted her position to throw him off. In the eyes of a trained official, she was pretty sure he knew what he just did.

"Naruto and Sasuke will be up shortly. They are still...getting ready." A light chuckled escaped his lips. He wasn't behind her anymore and she felt relieved, unaware that she tensed up in the first place.

"We'll be kicking some MATS ass, won't we?" Sakura smirked as she sat down at their breakfast table.

"After we rescue the members, we're allowed to create the entire ruckus as we escape. You have the list?"

"Yeah! It's right here!" Sakura patted to the small pouch on her right hip.

"Good, don't lose it." He eyed her keenly.

"I won't, I won't." A burst of energy shot through her system. Was it all right to be this excited for what could potentially be her last moments alive? Yep, it was _perfectly_normal.

Loud voices and quick figures came tumbling through the elevator doors and placed their butts on opposite sides at the breakfast table. Sasuke and Naruto scowled at each other.

"Now, before we even start teleporting anywhere, I am here to give you upgraded weapons from the Queen herself." Grins were found on everyone's faces. Kakashi pulled out a heavy suitcase that seemed to stretch out forever. His figure stood in front of the bag, obscuring their view and to their dismay, ruining the chance to spoil their surprises.

Kakashi handed Sasuke a silver blade. But this silver blade wasn't just an average sword. Sasuke smirked to himself as he held a weapon that was a mysterious as a myth. The gunblade was a weapon hybrid that imbedded a gun and a sword. Only such treasures would be given to persons that were worthy of being called heroes or legends.

The scripted lettering on the handle only made the raven-haired man stare in amazement. The Ragnarok was – no, it is a legend. The wielder of this sword brought down destruction to the most tyrannical beings of authority. Having the Queen bestow such a magnificent weapon to his hands was a beloved and gracious honor. The Ragnarok's handle was a deep crimson color that contrasted to the many hues of blood it spilled in its lifetime.

Kakashi turned to Naruto who in turn was practically itching to reach out and grasp his weapon. Out of the suitcase, a light blue tinted handle and a shiny reflection of Naruto's face mirrored against the metal of a gun.

"OH, I HAVE TO THANK THE QUEEN ASAP! OH HO HO MAN! THE FUJIN IS BOMBING!"

"Naruto, Naruto, calm down." The elder man laughed as his blond cadet wouldn't stop caressing the secretive yet powerful gun of Fujin.

Sakura eyed in amazement at the beautiful sight of these powerful weapons. She could only hope that her equipment would be just as great as the Ragnarok or the Fujin.

Once again, reading her mind like he had done so earlier, he smiled at her. That small speck of a twinkle in his grey eye spoke to her. He was enjoying this too much.

"For our lovely cherry blossom," Kakashi kneeled down on one knee and presented her legendary weapon. "This is the God's Hand, a weapon that is only deemed worthy by your strength. You may be a human but that power you hold in your fist is inhuman."

Black leather gloves laid limp in his palms. The God's Hand didn't really look like much, which is probably why one should never judge a book by its cover. Slender fingers grasped the gloves and slipped them on.

"Give them a minute to adjust to your stats." He whispered to her and she did give the gloves a moment.

A minute later, a huge feeling embraced her hands. She definitely felt a lot stronger now. Sakura flashed a smile at Kakashi, letting him know that he was right.

Last but not least, Kakashi unsheathed a katana from its scabbard cover behind his back. "This is...the Masamune." The grin on his face was more than enough proof that he reveled in its glory. Of how many people actually touched this famed katana? Not many at all.

Katanas fit him like how gloves fit Sakura. With evasion, precision, finesse and loyalty exuding from the katana's history, he couldn't be happier for the weapon described his loyalty to his people.

"All right, let's go over our plan of action one more time, Sasuke?" Kakashi sheathed his katana back into the shielding case.

"First off, we're teleporting and arriving in a hidden transporter that is underground."

"More like, it's the sewer we're stepping into." Naruto scowled at his partner. Upon hearing the word sewer, Sakura scrunched up her nose.

"It's our best course of action! Onwards…after we break in stealthily through the basement of the prison's chambers, we're splitting up from there. Naruto and I will take the western wing and you two are to remain low while contacting Kiba. Kakashi, please don't forget to bring the Brain Communicator. The last issue we need to have is you forgetting a key device in bringing down the MATS."

Kakashi nodded his head with a sheepish grin on his face. He wasn't as old as they pegged him to be. At least, he didn't forget a lot…right?

"After you've made contact with Kiba, go in the eastern unit of the prison and release the Inuzuka members – if there are any. We will not be able to escape the same way we entered, so we'll head towards the hangar."

"Hangar? The Inuzuka's have a hangar in their prison? For what?" The female member asked.

"How else are they to transport their criminals, Sakura…It's actually pretty vital for a prison to have at least a hangar. Most don't even have teleporters underground, so we're pretty lucky that Kiba persuaded his mother to build one!"

"Oh, wow. Thanks Naruto, I'm _so_ happy you told me." She rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome Sakura!" The blond scratched the back of his head with eyes creased.

The other three members sighed on cue as if his reaction was predictable.

Sasuke took a deep breath and continued their plan, "Once we arrive in the hangar, we'll steal one of the enemy ships. Naruto will disable the GPS system and we'll be free to fly around using the MATS technology. We can input _Ichiraku_'s ID number into their teleporter and we can travel back and forth with no problem. So don't worry if you're missing a few items and forget to bring it with you." He coughed and his gaze seemed fixed on Sakura.

She scoffed as if it was typical for a girl to never bring what she really needed. He was just in for a surprise if he thought she was one of those girls.

"That's pretty much it, unless we stumble into trouble or something like that." The dark-haired man shrugged.

"Shouldn't half us stay on the MATS ship and the other stay on _Ichiraku_? Just in case, we get discovered?"

"That's not a bad idea, Sakura. That way, we'll travel on the same path using different routes. Instead of having one ship dormant, we'll always have a back-up ship."

"Ahaha, thanks Kakashi! Plus, S.A.I. will be able to take care of all your needs." She smiled happily; it _was_ a good back-up plan, she couldn't deny that.

"Who the hell is S.A.I.?"

"A Super Artifical Intelligence robot that is being lend to us." Sakura giggled.

"And…what needs would we need to be taken care of?" Naruto's eyes slanted at her.

"Like, my breakfast, your laundry, the entertainment…"

"You're not gonna stay on _Ichiraku_ with us?"

"Wherever Kakashi is, I go." She smiled. The said man chuckled nervously.

Kakashi cleared his throat, intentionally interrupting their off-topic discussion, "One last time to make sure we have everything we need. Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura?"

All three mentioned nodded their heads and went back to their rooms. Sakura joined the other two just to spare them the embarrassment. She had a good memory and she was sure nothing was out of place, or missing for that matter.

Just in their final moments before being teleported to the Inuzuka jail, she found out that only two people could teleport on the circular panel. As she stepped onto the blinding pale blue light that emitted from underneath the circle, Sakura couldn't help but cling onto the Kakashi's arm. A small nervous grin looked up at him and he only chuckled lightly at her anxiety. It was her first time teleporting, hell yeah she needed to hold on to something, to make sure that this was her reality. With a tight squeeze on her eyes, she felt like being dragged, sucked, and pulled into oblivion.

It was all over in a second as her hold on the encircled arm started to wiggle free.

"Sakura? You're fine, open your eyes." A firm shake to her shoulder dredged her eyes open and the stench of the putrid water encasing her feet was enough to make her hand cover her mouth in a mock action of vomiting.

"Ugh…the smell is unbearable…" She groaned as the sewer waters whooshed. The echo of her pain continued to bounce off the underground walls.

"Shh." Sasuke turned his head and put his index finger against his lips.

Sakura believed that since they were underground, the walls weren't exactly soundproof.

The team of four managed their way through a series of bridges, switches, levers and gates. It was confusing but how Kakashi knew where they had crossed a bridge, pushed a switch, flipped a lever and opened a gate was beyond her. Sakura realized that the eye patch that used to be glued to his left eye was lifted. She stared at the intense and entrancing red eye. A slight wobble in her footing made the mysterious eye covered once again.

"W-what is that?" She was still in a light-headed daze but all she could make out was Kakashi shaking his head. It wasn't time for a discussion on a subject like this.

As they passed one part of the seemingly large sewer, they got through the second room with ease. The party stopped before white doors that were obviously the entrance to the basement, as if it was to be inconspicuous.

In a hushed voice, Naruto turned to the other pair, "From here, we take the western wing. We'll make contact with you once we find out the total number of Inuzukas that are held here. Remember; don't forget to ask the questions for Kiba. See ya later!" With that, a small whirl of electronics opening, let the two male members in and closed behind them.

"Do we even have enough coverage for the BC?" The silver-haired leader leaned over her shoulder.

"Um, how should I know? I don't know how these things work!" She huffed and pushed the BC against his chest.

"See this little green light that is going up and down? That is the coverage. The higher the bar, the better the coverage. C'mon, let's find a compatible area."

The duo continued to move in odd ways according to the connector of the BC. In all honesty, it seemed like they were dancing for some type of voodoo god or something crazy. After a few misleading steps and various pauses to make sure the connection was plausible, they found the perfect spot.

"…**.Kiba Inuzuka, do you copy?**"

"Shit, he's not responding." Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"Wait a moment, then try again."

"**Kiba Inuzuka, do you copy?**"

A small grunt and cough transmitted through the earpiece that was attached to the commander's ear.

"If you can hear me, have Akamaru bark twice."

Two sounds of a high-pitch bark were heard. Kakashi smirked, the BC really did work.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and Akamaru will bark in according to them. Twice for yes, once for no. Can you do that?"

Akamaru's barked twice.

"Good job, now my partner will take over. I'm sure you'll love her voice. Her name is Sakura, by the way." Kakashi chuckled and delicately helped Sakura put the earpiece against her ear.

"Ahem, hi Kiba. My name is Sakura as Kakashi previously stated. We'll be helping you in order to escape although I'm pretty sure you could do it on your own since you practically grew up here or something along that line." Insert her nervous chuckle here. "Um…."

A couple of excited barks followed as she spaced out. A light chuckle emerged from her lips. That meant they were pretty excited to hear a female's voice.

"Anyways, I'll start off with the first question. Do you know that there is a traitor among _Konoha_?

Two barks.

"Do you know who the traitor is?"

One bark.

"Damn it…" Sakura sighed; half of their questions were eliminated just like that. "Do you know anyone who might know?"

Two barks.

"Your cell, is it in the western wing?"

One bark.

"All right! We'll pick you up and you can tell us all the information when we're breaking out." A smile played on Sakura's lips. "We'll talk to you later, we're going to get you out soon."

She turned to her partner and nodded her head, symbolizing it was their turn to break in the eastern wing.

Kakashi grabbed her hand and burst through the double white doors. The sights that behold their eyes were stunning. For a basement torture chamber, it was fairly clean. Not even a speck of blood was spattered on the floor or the walls. It was painstakingly blinding white. If they were aiming to blind their opponents, they got it right on the mark.

Sakura opened up her mouth but one look from her silver-haired comrade told her to keep it shut. He dragged her slowly behind him, creeping silently to make sure the guards missed them in their line of sight. She tightened the gloves on her hand in nervousness. She knew what she had to do, if she had to.

Barely missing the heavy security in the basement, they finally found the door to the first floor. From there, they took the eastern path. The white seemed to be toned down and the walls were coated in dark blue hue. The pathway's walls went from sturdy to rocky and bumpy as they went from smooth plaster to harsh bricks. It was odd that there were hardly any guards patrolling the hallway. In fact, she didn't blame them since it was a long way to walk up and down.

Two iron gates stopped their onward journey. Sakura tugged on Kakashi's arm and looked at him with worried eyes. He gave her a small eye-crease, instantly that eased her worries. He always had the answer to everything.

He pulled out a small metal pin, inserting into the lock. With a little strain and creased eyebrows, a click sound was made. A tiny triumphant laugh came from Kakashi as the rusted iron gate was opened. "After you, m'lady." He extended his arm out, letting her step into the unknown area first.

Sakura smiled as they passed the threshold. There was no question that the rest of the path would hold all the cells. The chilly draft of air swept against her skin leaving goose bumps. The conditions continued to dwindle down as they proceeded deeper and deeper into the prison. The main walkway contained grime, mold and dirt all over the floor. It was frightening to say in the least, that just before the prison was all up-to-date on the hottest gadgets but once they reached the cells, the criminals were treated like dirt. She supposed the Inuzuka's had their reasons but now they were put in the same treatment.

Sakura was pulled from her immersed thinking when she felt her back being slammed onto a cold wall. Heat was radiating in front of her chest and she turned her head to find Kakashi pressed up against her. A tint of pink graced her cheeks as she felt his breath hover over her ear.

Kakashi's gray eye looked down at her. Her breathing was slow and he could feel her heartbeat pounding rapidly upon the sudden body contact. Just as she breathed in, her rosy lips parted. His gaze stayed on her lips, his elbows rested against the sides of her head. Slowly pulling his eye away from her lips, he locked onto her stare. Even in the dark hiding spot, her green eyes still shimmered.

"U-uh, sorry. There was a guard coming by." Kakashi pushed himself off his stance.

"N-no. It's all right. You were just hiding, I got it." Sakura allowed an awkward laugh from her lips.

"Maybe we should contact Kiba, if we can?" He suggested in a whisper.

Sakura nodded her head and pulled out the BC device. The green bars were barely making the halfway mark but it was better than nothing. She pushed the earpiece and held it close to her ear.

"**Kiba, are you there?**"

Two barks were heard and the sound reverberated off the prison walls. Kakashi tugged Sakura's hand and hauled her down the main corridor. He signaled her to keep on asking and she continued to do so. With each step, they were closer and closer.

"Hey! Shut that dog up!" An unknown grunt yelled and rattled the cell's bars.

"Akamaru will bark as much as he wants!" A young man in a gray coat and red triangular markings on his cheek gritted his teeth.

Before the guard could turn his back, a strong fist punched his cheek sending him on the ground from the force. The sound of a katana being heaved from its sheath and the silver sword pressed against the throat of the guard. "Give up the keys and I promise not to kill you."

Sakura growled, "Is that even advisable? Shouldn't we…knock him out?"

"Nah, after all, we should spare the guy's life so he can run off to his little superiors."

"Hey, if you guys could hurry it up and let me out, I'd knock him out for you." Kiba gripped the clanging bars with a grin at his two rescuers.

"Are there any other members on this wing?" Sakura turned to him as Kakashi handed the keys to her.

"Nope, they only kept me here; everyone else is on the western part. It has lower maintenance and security. We have cameras on that part; we were getting around to adding cameras for this wing." He grumbled as the white dog beside him barked happily at the duo.

"Shit, we have to get to the hangar as quick as we can. Which way is the hangar?" The three-man assemble started their way back.

"The only way to get there is if you take the central elevator to the roof. In case anyone forgot, we have airships now. They fly." Kiba snickered.

"We didn't actually break in from the entrance…we came from the sewer…" Sakura scrunched up her nose with a sound of disgust.

"Oh! The teleporter! Ahahaha! I forgot about installing that forbidden transportation. Sorry about that, little lady. There wasn't any other location that I could place it without my family finding out."

"It's all good. We managed to sneak in pretty good."

"Sakura, could you please try to contact Naruto and Sasuke? We have to get to the hangar…_now_."

"Mhm," she nodded her head and fiddled with the electronic device. "Naruto? Sasuke? Do you read me?"

A minute of static crackled before Naruto's voice chimed in, "Sakura! What's up?"

They passed the iron gate that the pair opened moments before.

"Naruto! We have to meet at the hangar as soon as you can. There are cameras following your every move in the western wing! You have to take the central elevator toward the roof, that's where the hangar is, we'll see you there. Make it here as quick as you can." She hissed.

"Roger that, Sakura!" Naruto laughed before the communication line cut off.

The rays of the sun heated her team's backsides. The windy weather almost made her glad there was a breeze. Leaves fluttered their way on top of the roof. The crunches underneath Sakura's footing as she paced created a rhythm.

"Where are they?" She snarled in impatience.

"Give them a moment, Sakura. They're most likely fending off some of the enemies. In the meantime, what's the code for one of these ships?" Kakashi talked with Kiba. Their best course of action was to have a ship up and ready to depart by the time they reached the roof.

Kiba muttered some words to Kakashi but Sakura wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop on their conversation. She just wanted Sasuke and Naruto to return. They shouldn't be taking this long. What if one of them was injured? She'd have to heal them on the ship. Her lower lip was being abused by her constant tugging.

"Sakura! Kakashi! Sakuraaa! Kakashiii!"

She turned her head towards the entrance and found Naruto and Sasuke running towards her. Luckily to Kakashi's gut feeling, a low rumble of machinery indicated life starting for one of the MATS ship.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!" Sakura strained her tone in a hurry.

When the two males caught up to her, she rushed to push them in the airship. Kiba stood on the rooftop and smiled at her. She blinked and stared at him in confusion.

"Aren't you coming aboard?"

"No, no. Besides, I'm an Inuzuka. We fight for dominance." He smirked, "Have a good flight and I hope you find out that traitor!"

"W-wait! You never told us who would know the identity!"

"Itachi Uchiha will know! Good luck!"

The_ S5_ lifted off as the glass doors closed against Sakura's will. She turned herself around and walked to the bridge.

"Itachi Uchiha might know the identity of the betrayer…" She muttered as she passed her teammates. A forceful grip on her bicep flipped her body around. Sasuke stood in front of her with a scowl.

"What did you say?"

"Kiba said that an Itachi Uchiha knows the identity of the betrayer. That means he works for MATS, doesn't it? Why? Do you know who Itachi is?"

"He's….my brother." His teeth grounded against each other.

"Oh…" A shocked expression appeared on her face.

Sasuke bumped into Sakura's shoulder as he walked away from her. A consolation squeeze on her shoulder from Naruto comforted her.

"He's upset, that's all. Give him some time and he'll be okay." He smiled at her.

"I didn't know…He's an Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Like you said, you didn't know. It's all right." He offered a smile once more. "I should go…see if he's okay."

Sakura bobbed her head in agreement. Naruto's face was filled with genuine worry for his best friend. She sighed as she sat down in an empty chair. Her fingers massaged her forehead, somehow she felt like she screwed up big time.

Kakashi stood beside her. "The coordinates of our ship are planted on the memory disc. Don't fret over anything Sasuke does. He'll come to his senses, eventually." Sakura felt calm with the blanket of his authority.

"Thanks, Kakashi." She whispered.

"You're welcome anytime, Sakura." His lips grazed her ear.

Sakura's body tensed underneath his spell. "W-why do you do this to me?" She let out a breathy sigh.

"Isn't it obvious?" His gloved fingers trailed up and down on her arm.

"I-is what o-obvious?" His hand that played on her arm stopped and wrapped around her waist.

"You shouldn't play dumb, Sakura. I know you're not that naïve." His lips muttered against her cheek.

Sakura shifted in her seat as her skin felt blazing. The atmosphere around her turned hot like she was in being baked in oven. The cold air washed over her skin as his presence moved away from her. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. Kakashi was trouble and a flirt, a terrible flirt to her.

She straightened her outfit as she found an empty room to compose an emergency video report for Tsunade. She just hoped that Tsunade found some clues already.

•••

_Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty. Today's date is August 21th, 2815. We are located in the Oturanian Universe at the Inuzuka Planet on an MATS ship, Sound Five. Please don't be alarmed when you see this message._

_Lady Tsunade, I am regretful to report that an Itachi Uchiha has been working for MATS. Kiba Inuzuka passed this information down to me. I hope this helps you in your search to find our traitor. _

_I wish you all the luck.  
>Sakura Haruno, over and out. <em>


	5. Chapter 5: Escape to the Stars

**Escape to the Stars**  
>Chapter 5: Escape to the Stars<p>

_Escape to the stars  
>Feeling so free<br>Just you and me_  
>- Escape to the Stars by Cinema Bizarre<p>

* * *

><p>••• 4 months ago •••<p>

"Hatake, I want you to protect Sakura under all costs."

"Your Highness, I cannot sacrifice my cadets to ensure her safety."

"Hatake!" The blonde empress hissed at him, "Just make sure you bring her back alive, or else. She's…someone important to me."

"As I've said before, I'm not letting my teammates die just to keep her alive. She'll earn her keep around me. I'll try my best to bring us all back…_alive_."

••• Present •••

Sakura took a moment to observe the structure of the _Sound Five_, cobalt blue on the exterior, steel-colored walls on the interior. All the furniture, the décor and gadgets looked extra sleek to match with the chic style; it was by far the better attraction compared to their own civilized ships. She noticed that this ship was significantly larger than _Ichiraku_, the floors were spacious too. The MATS ships were accommodated for larger audiences, she presumed.

She stepped inside the elevator and saw five buttons with a small indention of words next to them. In order from the first button to the fifth, the words read: Deck, Quarters 1, Bridge, Quarters 2, and Escape Pods. She was tempted to press the first button, but she was tired and she needed her sleep for tomorrow. Sakura pondered as she pressed the 2nd button which would take her to the first quarters. She assumed that Naruto and Sasuke would choose the lower one, it was just a feeling she had. Of course, if they had that meant she was left alone with Kakashi.

To be all alone on a floor with Kakashi, that made her nervous. That little moment that happened about two hours ago…her cheeks instantly flared up at the remembrance. His smooth, sultry tone of voice was enough to make a girl melt like butter. He used it on her. It was just 4 months ago when she first met him. She chuckled to herself. She assumed that their training sessions made them comfortable around each other. Sasuke and Naruto were like brothers to her, annoying yet distant but they equally cared for her. She was lucky to have been placed in a team that was so eager to accept her.

After her first brush with danger, she found herself missing the confines of the infirmary and the patients that smiled at her with happiness. The successful accomplishment when she healed their wounds and cured their colds, she missed all that. However with a thought, when she would be back in _Konoha_'s walls, she would talk to Tsunade about switching her duties around. Maybe even take a few missions with her team. She smiled. '_Yeah, that'd be great for me,_' she thought.

The resounding bell dinged as the doors opened to the quarters. Sakura poked her head out and stared at the empty hallway. There were four doors and she began to snicker. It seemed that there were enough rooms in the lower quarter for her after all. She began to take a step back into the elevator and proceed to where her members were but she did the opposite. She stepped off the elevator and walked to one of the empty rooms.

The slider that appeared on the center left of the doors described whether or not the room was vacant or occupied. In case of an emergency, Sakura chose the room closest to the elevator. Hopefully no one would bother her as she would be getting her beauty rest. Sakura entered the room and headed straight for the bed. The mattress was divine; it sunk as it conformed around her figure. Memory foam, what a blessing it was.

•••

"Lady Tsunade! Obito's waiting for you in your office!" Shizune's voice trailed off as the blonde empress stride passed her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade never ran, but she power-walked all the way up to her office.

Obito stood up and bowed his head, "I have come bearing confidential information in our investigation."

Tsunade slammed the door behind her and took her seat upon her throne. "What is it?"

"I think we have our leak."

"Orochimaru?" Obito nodded his head. "Hmm…that's not surprising."

"I have also discovered that he keeps in regular contact with Itachi."

"Do you know Itachi's location?"

Obito nodded his head, "The last time Orochimaru talked to him, he was aboard a ship called _Armageddon_."

"This is fantastic news, I wonder if this day can get any better." She smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

The clatters of Shizune's heels clicked against the hardwood floors. She knocked on the door in an insistent manner. "Queen Tsunade, an emergency video report was sent to you! Please check your inbox!"

"All right, all right! I'll get to it immediately, Shizune!" Tsunade slid out the keyboard and slacked a few keys. The hologram device opened up and the video played right in front of her.

_Sakura Haruno, reporting for duty. Today's date is August 21th, 2815. We are located in the Oturanian Universe at the Inuzuka Planet on an MATS ship, Sound Five. Please don't be alarmed when you see this message._

_Lady Tsunade, I am regretful to report that an Itachi Uchiha has been working for MATS. Kiba Inuzuka passed this information down to me. I hope this helps you in your search to find our traitor. _

_I wish you all the luck.  
>Sakura Haruno, over and out.<em>

"Ahh, it seems they have infiltrated the Inuzuka's Penitentiary with ease. Nonetheless, I shall make an emergency video for Team 7 that way they can be wary on their way back home of other ships. No doubt Itachi will hear about this stunt they pulled…" The queen's nails clacked on a keyboard.

•••

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Six beeps. What did that stand for again? Oh, right, EMERGENCY.

Kakashi sat right up as he clutched the beeping device, which coincidentally looks like a watch. He pressed a teeny-tiny button on the right side with his thumb. The voice recording would play any minute now.

"_Kakashi Hatake, gather your team members and take them into the briefing room. Input the _code_ 002302, the video report that I composed should play. Listen very carefully."_

The silver-haired commander groaned as he shuffled his fingers through his hair. He rolled his legs off the side of the bed and cracked his neck. He was still tired like he was a walking zombie. Emergency…what type of emergency could be happening now? Did Kiba say something he wasn't supposed to? Or rather, what did Sakura report? What if she reported his behavior towards her?

He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Damnit," he muttered to himself. He should never have let his self-control run loose. He managed to stand and walked out his room. He stopped as soon as he exited his room. There were only two more rooms occupied in the hallway. He sighed, of course Sakura would choose the higher quarters. She's a _lady_.

He banged on Naruto and Sasuke's doors as he grumbled incoherent words that made no sense to those around him or himself. How stupid was Sakura to go to a floor where no one else was on? Especially when they're on an enemy ship. She was in for a scolding. Maybe he'll just grab Naruto and Sasuke and let Sakura sleep. No need to wake up a girl from her beauty sleep over an 'emergency'.

A half-sleepy Naruto eyed his commander while Sasuke dropped his head staring at Kakashi.

"What do you want?" The blond boy mumbled.

"We have to go in the briefing room to assess a video by the Queen herself. Apparently, it's an urgent emergency. We'll let Sakura sleep and depending on the contents of the video, we're not going to wake her up." He pressed the button for the 3rd floor. "C'mon, get in."

The two males followed their superior's words and stepped inside the elevator. All three didn't say another word until they reached the briefing room.

The conference room held an elongated table with red carpeting and gold outlines on the wall. A screen projector stood on the farthest side with a keypad on the right hand side of the wall. Kakashi inputted the numbers 002302 into the keypad.

The video showed Tsunade and Obito, standing by with a worried look on his face. This had to be one huge emergency if Obito was right beside her. The trio's eyes instantly opened upon the sight of two respected authority figures.

"Team 7, you're probably wondering why this is a state of emergency. It is believed that on your journey back to _Konoha_, be wary for Itachi is on a ship called the _Armageddon_. I have no doubt that he has already heard the facts of your little stunt to free the Inuzuka clan members. Do not engage in conversation with him if he radios you. Sasuke, I'm looking at you. It is not new to us that Itachi has gone over to the dark side, we've known for quite a while now. Obito will brief you on the information that we do have on Itachi."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. While Itachi is just an accomplice, he has murdered Captain Morino of the military division. If he can take good ole Ibiki, then you guys are no match for him. Except maybe Kakashi." He belted out a laugh, "Whatever you do, don't piss him off. He has extreme knowledge in explosives and I'd hate to lose you guys. Orochimaru is our leak in _Konoha_. It's not much of a surprise but he is planning something huge to take place. I've been following his tail for a couple of weeks and I can't see that I'm happy to report this. Just be careful if you come across Itachi. Sasuke, I know it's hard for you but you have to be stronger than that. You have Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi by your side. Don't lose sight of that. Be careful out there and come home soon." Obito smiled.

"That is all. Godspeed and good luck, you're going to need it." Tsunade scoffed as the video cut off.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled to each other. Kakashi breathed. Everything was going to be okay. Besides, what were the chances of bumping into Itachi was what? 25% chance, hell yeah. There wasn't a need to wake up Sakura after all. But maybe he should, just so she can be kept in the loop. She wouldn't blame him for telling her later if he did it now.

"Naruto, Sasuke, thank you for waking up. Now I want you to go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He squeezed both of their shoulders.

"Mhm, you're welcome Kakashi." Naruto mumbled and exited the briefing room with Sasuke by his side. The commander silently followed them. He waited until they were back into their respective rooms.

He pushed the button for the higher quarter floor. A small smirk crept on his lips and before he knew it, he was planning a devious plan. They were going to spend two months…alone on an airship without Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi didn't mind spending his time in the form of female company, it had been an extremely long time since he had been side-by-side with a female. It wouldn't hurt to know her better. Not that she was a hard cookie to understand, but he felt delighted to know a smart woman like her.

He wouldn't say he was attracted to her, appearance maybe…but on a deeper, emotional level? Not quite there yet.

In a flash, he was on the 2nd floor. The smirk was still evident on his lips as he knocked lightly on Sakura's door. He didn't want her temper to reach the highest capacity while she was half-asleep.

"Sakura, open up the door," He didn't shout nor did he whisper but he hoped it was loud enough for her to hear. He knocked on the door with a little more force than the first time.

Being a light sleeper, Sakura groaned as knocking sounds hollowed through the door. She forced herself out of her bed, she guessed right as she dragged her feet across the carpet. Unlatching the lock on the door, it whirred as it slid away revealing Kakashi in front of her.

"Commander Kakashi!" She opened her eyes; she was a little more alert now. "To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"I come bearing some information from Lady Tsunade. May I come in?" He leaned against the wall with his arm above him.

"U-um, of course. Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Coffee?" She cowered back into her room and headed towards the mini-kitchen.

"No, thank you. I'm all right," he grinned. "Just sit down so I can tell you the recent info." He took a seat in the empty loveseat across from her bed.

"Okay, okay. Geez, it's called nice hospitality, you know." She huffed as she sat on the edge of her bed facing Kakashi.

"First thing, Itachi is said to be on another ship called the Armageddon. Tsunade has told us to keep our eyes peeled open in case we run into another airship. We're also heading back to Konoha as they found out who our betrayer is. It's Orochimaru."

"Oh, that's it?" She covered her mouth as she yawned. He nodded as he stood up, getting ready to leave her room. "You could have waited until morning to tell me this…"

"Well, there is one more thing I wish to ask of you," he chuckled.

Sakura pulled herself back up and walked him towards the door, "what is it?"

"Is it possible to get a goodnight kiss from you? I am afraid that I won't be able to sleep unless I get one." He turned his body and looked into her eyes with a smile. "So?"

Sakura stuttered and left speechless. He wanted _what_? A goodnight kiss? She fumbled with the hem of her pajama shirt as she bit her lip. It wouldn't hurt to give him at least one…right? Once she initiated contact with him, they would be crossing a bridge they couldn't ignore anymore.

"All right, just one though." She smiled sheepishly at him. Her trembling hands cupped his face, his hands laid on her waist. With a swift peck on the lips, she gave him a kiss. Her cheeks tinted with pink as he chuckled.

"Thank you, Sakura. Goodnight!" He waved a hand to her as the door closed once he stepped out of her room.

"…Goodnight." She felt like her stomach was doing somersaults along with the entry of butterflies. She couldn't help the Cheshire grin on her face. He wanted one so she gave it to him. There was no harm in it, right? With a permanent grin on her lips, she found herself falling asleep much easier than before.

Kakashi's smirk stayed with him but instead of finding himself in front of the elevator, he stood in front of the room that was across hers. He could sleep here, for just a bit. He changed the status of the room from vacant to occupied. He fell into the bed with a happy plop. Ruffling his hand through his hair, he rested his head against the headboard. It was going to be 2 months of bliss, just being by her side.

•••

The unexpected turbulence as the Sound Five hurled a sharp turn to the right; laughter erupted from the cockpit.

"You're going to pay for that!" The commander's voice shouted in playfulness.

Unfortunately, for his counterpart she was slammed against the table. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. It was one thing for Naruto to race Kakashi but it was another thing for him to accept the challenge.

"Kakashi! There are people aboard this ship, you know!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry Naruto, but gotta stay on the mission. We'll be back in _Konoha_ in about a day and a half. How's that for exciting?" He turned his head to the side, hinting that he had said it to her.

"We're finally going to be home, that's so great to hear." Sakura sighed contently.

The commander switched a lever that put the _Sound Five_ on autopilot path to _Konoha_'s coordinates. He left his pilot seat as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I have to say, I'm going to miss this," his lips murmured against her neck.

Sakura never got used to his touches. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What do you mean you're going to miss this?"

"I mean this." His hand cleared the lone pink strands of her hair as his tongue licked against the crook of her neck.

"Mhm, but why are you going to miss it? We are continuing…whatever we have once we get back home, right?" She turned herself around as her arms linked together behind his neck.

"You want to?" His lips continued along her collarbone.

She tipped her head back as Kakashi's grip on her tightened and brought her body closer to his. "Of course, I do. You want to too?"

"Sakura, I think you know that answer." He stopped his actions momentarily. She looked back at him, emerald orbs staring into steel gray.

"You do?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You thought I wouldn't? I'm not some playboy, Sakura. Besides, Lady Tsunade would have my head if she found out our little…adventure." He chuckled.

Sakura slapped his arm as she relinquished her hold on him. "Well, at least we agree on something then." She laughed as his rough hands slithered around her neck to bring her in for a passionate kiss.

•••

A/N: It's 3 pages shorter than the required 10 I wanted but, I think it fits to end this here. The first version of this chapter was significantly different but it didn't sit well with me so I changed it. I'm really satisfied with this chapter now. After all the adventure I put into it, romance saves the day. It may be a little incomplete but this is the best I can do. It IS KakaSaku. xD Thanks to everyone who has read this and the voters (if there are any, who knows? xD).

NoaShi


End file.
